Só por hoje
by KelL-chan
Summary: •A barraca foi destruída, então a única alternativa é acampar, mas o frio congela as idéias dos nossos ninjas. O que acontece quando o frio fala mais alto e são obrigado a se aquecerem como podem?• •KisaIta• •Fluffy•


Uma KisaIta bem bobinha e fluffy xDD Minha primeira desse casal, sempre tive vontade de escrever n.n Gosta de ItaDei? o.o Não! Nunca! Deidara é do Sasori ò.ó Gosta dos manos Uchiha? Bom, nada contra, eu não gosto muito do Itachi mesmo... Prefiro o Kisame, é mais original xP Não, não estou sendo irônica.

Kisame seme o.ó E que comece a fic \o/

* * *

**Só por hoje**

Seu corpo inteiro tremia, tentava se aquecer por debaixo do fino lençol, mas já tinha perdido a guerra contra o frio há muito tempo, desde que a fogueira apagara. Abraçou seus ombros, encolhendo-se, mas era inútil, virou o rosto para encarar as águas cristalinas do lago, que refletia como um espelho o céu estrelado e a bela lua cheia, vermelha, lhe lembrava a organização a qual pertencia. Olhou para cima, encarando o céu naquela noite clara, a lua iluminava-lhes naquela pequena clareira como uma lâmpada, a mais bela noite que já apreciara. Apreciar? Estava congelando!

Virou mais uma vez o rosto, desta vez para o outro lado, encarando os vestígios da fogueira, que ainda estalava baixinho, procurando o que queimar, mas só fazia um pouco de luz, porque não lhe aquecia em nada. Voltou a encarar o céu estrelado, gostava de filosofar em noites como aquela, não parecia o tipo de homem que apreciava filosofia, mas era um de seus hobbys secretos, nem tão secreto, se ele se interessasse contaria de bom grado, mas isso era impossível, interesse era uma palavra que seu parceiro desconhecia quando era referido a ele.

A lua parecia banhar-lhes com seu brilho prateado, seu vermelho era nada mais que o sangue derramado em noites, com ela como testemunha, o próprio homem que pensava assim tinha contribuído para aquela cor avermelhada, que de tão hipnotizante levava o nome da organização. Sua beleza era refletida no lago, como se isso fosse possível, era bela demais para ser refletida, invejando aquela beleza o lago só podia tentar copiá-la, em vão, podia copiar a beleza individual das estrelas, mas nunca o conjunto de uma obra tão bela desenhada por mãos divinas. Naquele rosto iluminado apenas por um fraco brilho prateado um sorriso surgiu, tudo aquilo lhe fascinava, queria compartilhar de suas idéias, mas não tinha uma companhia muito comunicativa.

O frio lhe congelou as feições por alguns segundos, pois desatou a remexer-se em busca de calor, levou as mãos aos pés gelados e os aqueceu, chegava a ser irônico, riria quando aquela tortura passasse, na manhã seguinte iria rir, sim iria, mas ainda não achava graça naquilo. Deitou-se ereto no saco de dormir, chegara ao ponto critico de irritação, que estava estampada em seu rosto, bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos azulados e bateu as mãos ao lado do corpo, puxou o lençol, mas seus pés foram descobertos com o ato. Rangeu os dentes afiados, como se ameaçasse a noite a ficar mais fria do que já estava.

- Estás acordado? – perguntou em um sussurro, ouviu um resmungo como resposta – Está frio, não? O que aconteceu com a barraca mesmo?

- Te disse para não brincar com aquele urso. – respondeu uma voz abafada ao seu lado.

Sentiu o perigo naquele tom bravo, certamente o outro estava lançado juras de ódio a ele em pensamento por ter deixado o enorme animal acabar com a barraca. Olhou para o lado e viu um tufo de cabelos negros por debaixo de um grosso cobertor, como o invejava... Queria estar debaixo daquele cobertor também. Como?! Repreendeu-se por pensar em coisas assim e então revirou os olhos, virou de lado e pôs as mãos em baixo da cabeça, o frio já acabara com seu sono, queria conversar, mas o outro parecia estar esperando a primeira oportunidade para matá-lo. Ignorou sua intuição e arriscou uma conversa:

- A noite está bonita, não achas?

- Cala-te e dorme Kisame! – exclamou entre os dentes.

Assustou-se com a agressividade, mas logo o susto foi tomado por uma certa tristeza, o modo que o mais novo o tratava, de certa forma, o magoava, mesmo que não soubesse o motivo, nunca parara para pensar nisso. Voltou a filosofar sozinho, agora mudou o rumo de sua filosofia, pensava em sua solidão e, principalmente, no frio que sentia naquela noite. Manteve-se em silêncio, olhando para as águas do lago com uma triste expressão, já nem buscava se aquecer mais.

- Está bem... – resmungou em um suspiro, em seguida ouviu um muxoxo vindo do mesmo.

- Como? – perguntou, franziu a testa, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia imensamente feliz.

Viu uma mão com um anel vermelho e pequenos dedos delicados aparecerem sob o lençol, o seguraram em um gesto que pareceu doce aos olhos do parceiro, que observou aquela mão puxar as cobertas, revelando um rosto sério, de pele clara e olhos negros, traços delicados, quase infantis.

- Pode vir para meu lado, mas não acostume-se, só hoje que estás muito frio mesmo. – disse em tom de desdém.

O Hoshigaki precisou de alguns segundos para acreditar no que ouviu, abriu um sorriso, sentando-se, era melhor ser rápido, antes que ele mudasse de idéia. Levantou-se e puxou o saco de dormir, arrastando-o até o outro lado da fogueira, colocou bem ao lado do outro, que o mantinha sob um frio olhar, parecia não ter gostado de estarem tão perto assim, os sacos de dormir estavam colados um no outro, mas Kisame não se importou, deitou-se ali, com um sorriso no rosto, e virou-se para encarar o parceiro, que já tinha os olhos fechados novamente, não parecia querer conversar e, pela primeira vez, o homem de pele azulada respeitou isso, até porque não queria que ele o mandasse voltar para longe, gostava de vê-lo de perto, tinha um rosto bonito, e quando tinha os cabelos soltos chegava a parecer o garoto que ele era, talvez nem tão garoto assim, mas pelo menos era mais jovem que ele, um jovem e belo rapaz.

- Para de olhar-me, não gosto disso. – resmungou Itachi, fazendo o outro corar levemente.

- Por que não? – quis saber, com um sorriso irônico.

Itachi abriu os olhos, o mais velho viu que ele erguia uma das mãos, o medo o congelou por um breve momento, pois no segundo seguinte viu o moreno lhe mostrar o dedo do meio, irritado, fez o outro rir baixinho.

- Disse-lhe para ir dormir. – sussurrou Itachi, puxou o lençol até os olhos, escondendo que havia corado ao ver o parceiro sorrir para ele, aquele homem que o temia lhe deixava encabulado com seu jeito estranho de ser.

- Durma, guardo teu sono, Itachi. – disse Kisame, em tom insinuante, sabia que o moreno odiava quando ele fazia esse tipo de brincadeira, mas era engraçado vê-lo corar.

- Não me venha com esse papo esquisito. – murmurou o mais novo.

O maior calou-se, podia adorar vê-lo encabulado, mas era perigoso irritá-lo, e com o frio que fazia a última coisa que queria era que seu parceiro o chutasse para longe, sentia menos frio com outro corpo ao seu lado, mas com certeza sentiria menos frio ainda em baixo do mesmo cobertor que ele. Deu um pequeno tapa em seu próprio rosto, afastando aqueles pensamentos, e voltou a observar o Uchiha, agora em um leve sono, seria acordado por qualquer ruído, então ficou no máximo de silêncio que conseguiu, esperando que ele finalmente adormecesse.

Depois de alguns minutos já tinha certeza de que o moreno dormia, um pequeno sorriso lhe iluminou a face, o moreno dormia rápido, sabia que ele tinha um sono pesado, então não se importaria... Soltou uma das mãos do ombro e a pôs ao lado do rosto do parceiro, sentiu sua respiração suave em seus dedos, aquele sorriso se apagou, ergueu a mão e tocou a face do moreno, tinha uma pele muito macia, parecia pele de garota, era estranho aquele fato, um Akatsuki de pele tão branca e delicada, levou os dedos aos cabelos negros no Uchiha, trouxe uma mecha para perto e sentiu o perfume daqueles fios negros, aquele perfume o agradava, aproximou-se um pouco mais, procurando não fazer barulho, e tentou sentir o cheiro da pele do parceiro, mas era difícil, se aproximasse-se mais ele acordaria, então limitou-se a sentir o perfume de seus cabelos, fechou os olhos e manteve-se assim por um tempo, devolveu a mecha de cabelo e voltou a tocar aquele rosto, agora pôs a mão inteira na sua face, sem recear.

Não se conteve por mais nenhum segundo, aproximou-se cada vez mais do parceiro, ainda de olhos fechados, e sentiu um toque delicado em seus lábios, um calafrio lhe percorreu o corpo como uma onde corrente elétrica, se Itachi acordasse ele podia considerar-se morto.

- KISAME! – gritou o Uchiha, empurrou o parceiro e pôs uma das mãos sobre os lábios, de olhos arregalados – O que... O que estavas a fazer?

Não respondeu, voltou a deitar-se e encarou os olhos negros do moreno, que ainda esperava pela resposta, quando notou que não a obteria deitou-se novamente, encarando o rosto inexpressivo do mais velho, que levou a mão ao seu rosto, o acariciando gentilmente, logo ele já tinha os lábios colados nos seus novamente, e desta vez não ficou no selinho, empurrou a língua dentro da boca do garoto, já perdera a noção do perigo. Itachi surpreendeu-se com o gesto, mas não fez nada para pará-lo, pelo contrário, correspondeu ao beijo que lhe era oferecido com tanto desejo, levou a mão à nuca do outro e agarrou-lhe os cabelos azuis, enquanto era trazido para mais perto dele pela cintura, abraçou com a outra mão o corpo daquele homem, sentindo aqueles músculos, enquanto passeava suas mãos pelas costas do parceiro, sentiu uma mão atrevida puxar suas calças e então separou-se, o empurrando, mas não o tirando de perto.

- Não faças isso. – disse Itachi, em tom severo, o outro abriu um sorriso, aproximou-se novamente e beijou-lhe o pescoço – Pára Kisame... – suspirou e fechou os olhos, sentindo as carícias do parceiro.

- Tá bem. – concordou, afastou-se e virou as costas, puxou o lençol, cobrindo a cabeça, sem se importar com os pés.

O Uchiha abriu os olhos e encarou as costas do parceiro, boquiaberto, sem entender o porquê dele ter obedecido, pela primeira vez queria que sua ordem fosse ignorada, mas por que justo naquele dia Kisame resolveu ouvi-lo? Aquilo lhe irritou, puxou o braço do mais velho e o fez olhar para si, o homem encarou os olhos furiosos do parceiro com um certo receio, tinha conseguido provocá-lo, mas despertara raiva, não o que queria.

- O que foi Kisame? Ficou maluco? Bebeu? – perguntou o Uchiha.

- Não vai surrar-me, Itachi? – estranhou, mas logo outro sorriso lhe tomou a face, o abraçou novamente, trazendo para perto.

- Hum... – resmungou, fingindo desdém, mas foi obrigado a encará-lo quando aquela mesma mão abusada voltou a puxar suas calças, tirou a mão dele dali e pôs em sua cintura novamente – Disse-te "não", Kisame.

O mais velho suspirou, abraçou o moreno, buscando calor em seu corpo, já que ele não lhe permitia nada mais que um beijo, pelo menos um abraço não iria negar, mas não adiantou muito, o Uchiha era frio. Saiu de seu saco de dormir sob um olhar curioso e sentou-se no do parceiro, que levantou o corpo antes que ele deitasse.

- O que estás fazendo? – perguntou Itachi, vendo o outro deitar-se.

- Está frio, quero dormir com você. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Saia Kisame. – disse em uma ordem, que o outro não tinha a mínima intenção de obedecer, abriu os braços, o convidando a deitar – O que te faz pensar que vou dormir abraçado com você?

Kisame segurou os pés do parceiro e os puxou, obrigando-o a deitar, aquela conversa já o estava irritando, antes que Itachi pudesse levantar de novo, o abraçou, prendendo-o em seus braços, sentindo sua respiração em seu peito, há muito tempo não ficava assim com alguém.

- Larga-me! – exclamou o mais novo, tentando se soltar.

- Não gostas, Itachi-san? – perguntou, retomando o tom insinuante, mas não obteve resposta – Vou tomar teu silêncio como um "sim".

- Kisame... – chamou em um sussurro, já acomodando-se nos braços do parceiro.

- Diga. – respondeu, olhou para baixo, encarando um tufo de belos cabelos negros.

- Por que estás fazendo isso... Hoje? Por que está frio? – perguntou em um murmúrio, ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Não... – sussurrou em resposta, tirou os cabelos negros de seu rosto, para vê-lo melhor, riu por um breve momento, carregando o sorriso irônico na face – Já ouviste a palavra: "Pretexto"? Até parece que um cara como eu teria a mínima chance com um... Cara como você.

- Defina caras como você. – disse em tom de ordem, aquela voz agradava aos ouvidos de seu parceiro, lhe soava desafiante.

- Tá de brincadeira, não é? – perguntou, mas quando viu a seriedade no rosto do outro pôs-se a pensar por alguns segundos – Sei que sou feio, não vou mentir, falo pelos cotovelos, tenho um senso de humor que os outros não apreciam, olha só, eu sou azul e pareço um tubarão. – disse ao meio de risos, realmente tinha um senso de humor estranho, ria de si mesmo – Caras como você são frios, calados, mandões, não têm senso de humor, mas mesmo assim fazem sucesso por serem realmente muito bonitos, não compreendo isso, até porque nunca serei assim.

- Kisame. – chamou mais uma vez, fazendo-o olhá-lo, Itachi tocou a face de pele áspera do parceiro e sorriu, surpreendendo o mais velho, que nunca o vira sorrindo antes – Não és feio.

- Obrigado por gozar da desgraça dos outros. – disse Kisame, rindo do que ouvira, puxou o rosto do moreno e selou seus lábios – Vou fingir que creio nisso, só porque te vi sorrir para mim... Tenho uma coisa para dizer-lhe, Itachi-san.

- Fale, então.

- Aishiteru. – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, antes que o outro pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, silenciou-o com um beijo, mas o moreno o afastou, encarou seus olhos pequenos, boquiaberto.

- Que disse? – perguntou Itachi, em voz falha.

- Ai-shi-te-ru. – repetiu bem devagar.

O Uchiha não disse nada, nem fez nada, apenas continuou a encará-lo, era a reação que Kisame esperava dele, então apenas sorriu de forma doce e voltou a abraçá-lo, fechou os olhos, já não sentia mais frio, como pensara antes, debaixo do mesmo cobertor que ele era bem mais quentinho, adormeceu rápido, mas o moreno continuava a pensar no que ouvira do parceiro, sentindo as mãos dele o envolvendo, em uma sensação que não tinha há muito tempo.

- "Aishiteru"? – murmurou para si mesmo, agora foi à vez dele sorrir ironicamente – Que tipo de Akatsuki diz uma coisa dessas? Hum...

Remexeu-se, tentando se soltar sem acordá-lo, encarou o rosto de pele azulada do maior, ainda com aquele sorriso que era marca registrada de seu parceiro, aproximou-se e tocou em seus lábios, encaminhou a boca até o ouvido do adormecido e lhe sussurrou:

- Também aishiteru, Kisa-kun.

O Hoshigaki se mexeu, pensou tê-lo acordado, tomou um susto, mas apenas sentiu as mãos dele o envolverem novamente e ele passar a perna sobre o menor, riu baixinho, ele se mexia enquanto dormia. Voltou a acomodar-se em seus braços, com a cabeça em seu peito, e adormeceu.

Sentiu um cheiro delicioso lhe dar água na boca, abriu os olhos e uma luz cegou-o por alguns segundos, pois os fechou novamente, ouvindo o barulho de alguém saindo da água, sentou-se, com as mãos nos lisos cabelos negros, e se espreguiçou com um bocejo, coçou os olhos e os abriu, vendo assim uma cena não muito comum, seu parceiro preparando o café? Permaneceu sentado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados, enquanto o outro o observava em silêncio, se secando com uma toalha.

- Veste-se Kisame. – disse Itachi, sem nem sequer olhá-lo.

- Estou vestido. – respondeu em voz baixa, se levantou e caminhou até o outro, sentou-se ao seu lado e passou a mão por seus cabelos – Como consegues ficar tão descabelado?

- Não fico, você que não parastes quieto a noite toda. – resmungou, pondo os cabelos para frente, enquanto tateava a chão em busca de sua mochila, a pegou e trouxe ao colo, buscando um pente.

- Azar seu, pois eu dormi muito bem. – disse Kisame, o olhando pentear os cabelos.

- Põe uma calça, vai. – suspirou em um muxoxo, deu um pequeno tapa na cocha do parceiro e levantou-se – Que bicho lhe mordeu? Preparou... Peixe para o café?

- Comi todo o arroz que tínhamos de resto, sou um homem grande, então peguei peixe para você, não como nada que more na água, mas gostas, então come. – respondeu, procurando roupas limpas.

- Vamos parar na próxima vila e comprar uma nova barraca, chegamos no esconderijo amanhã pela tarde, se não houver nenhum imprevisto. – comentou Itachi, enquanto tomava seu café – Aproveitamos e compramos comida, ou preferes pescar?

Não respondeu, odiava esse tipo de provocação, não lhe agradava ver o parceiro comendo os peixes, só que pescar era seu último recurso. Vendo isso o moreno não comentou mais nada, trocou-se e o ajudou a retirar o acampamento, partiram em seguida, com o mais novo na frente, liderando a dupla. Kisame o olhava andando na frente, em silêncio, o que era estranho, assim como nas outras duplas, ele também tinha um parceiro que não conseguia ficar calado por mais de dois minutos, mas não disse nada, continuou caminhando. Chegaram logo á uma vila, compraram o que precisavam e em menos de meia hora já estavam a caminhar novamente, desta vez o mais velho reclamou do peso que carregava uma ou duas vezes, mas quando não obteve sinal de atenção, voltou a calar-se antes que recebesse uma reclamação.

No caminho um sorriso estampou o rosto do Hoshigaki, quando avistou um monte de pelos marrons no meio das árvores, correu e entrou na mata, Itachi virou-se rápido, com uma kunai na mão, achando que era um ataque inimigo, mas suspirou ao ver Kisame sair correndo e rindo da floresta, pôs as mãos sobre os olhos, assim que um urso imenso saiu atrás dele, e ficaram correndo por um bom tempo, enquanto o Uchiha caminhava, vendo a "brincadeira" dos dois. Ouviu o parceiro gritar seu nome e virou as costas, o outro estava montado no urso, lhe oferecendo a barraca que compraram há poucas horas.

- Não faça isso! – gritou Itachi, mas era tarde, o ninja jogara a barraca, que foi abocanhada pelo urso, a fazendo em pedaços, enquanto ele ria alto, descendo das costas do animal furioso.

Com um só golpe o Hoshigaki derrubou o urso, riu por um curto pedaço de tempo e depois correu atrás do parceiro, que já voltara a caminhar, chegou ao seu lado e sorriu.

- Podemos acampar perto de um lago, Itachi-san? – perguntou Kisame, parecia animado.

- E pra quê, Kisame? – quis saber, ainda olhando para a estrada.

- É que é mais frio, Ita-chan. – respondeu com aquele tom insinuante, alargando o sorriso.

- Não me chames assim. – repreendeu Itachi, voltando os olhos a ele.

- Por que não? Chamou-me de "Kisa-kun", não chamou?

Um curvar de lábios surgiu no rosto do moreno Uchiha, seria um sorriso?

* * *

Tadah! Fim(?) xD

Eu, particularmente, não gostei -.- Mas quem tem que gostar não sou eu xD

Mandem reviews ou eu puxo sua perda de noite, sou prima da Samara ò.ó/ E não excite em xingar, eu sei que ficou um horror u.u

Reviews \o/


End file.
